La vie de Neville Londubat
by Gabiielove
Summary: Un récit complet et détaillé de la vie de Neville Londubat, qui doit vivre avec sa grand-mère depuis que ses parents ont été attaqués. Un récit dramatique mais teinté d'humour grace a son légendaire manque de coordination! FIC ABANDONNÉE
1. Prologue

Mot de l'auteure

J'ai toujours trouvé que Neville était un personnage charmant et drôle, il a toujours apporté un côté comique aux histoires de notre héroïque Harry, mais son tragique passé et son immense courage font également de lui une personne sensible et aimante, qui aime rendre service. Neville, vous l'aurez remarqué, est mon personnage favoris, et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de combler les lacunes des romans par cette biographie.

Petit mot également pour ma Super-Beta Archange qui à accepté de corriger mes énormes fautes et qui me donnes d'excellent conseils pour l'écriture.

Prologue

Nous étions le 31 octobre 1981, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice Londubat eut vraiment peur pour sa vie et celle de son mari. Cette cinglée de Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari, le frère de celui-ci et cet étrange Croupton Junior essayaient depuis maintenant deux heures de leur soutirer des informations en utilisant le sortilège _Doloris_. La douleur était insupportable, mais ils ne flancheraient pas. La survie de leurs fils en dépendait.

« - Allez, Frank, dit la voix mielleuse de Bellatrix, quelques petits mots et tout sera fini !

- Je ne vous direz rien! cria-t-il, proche du désespoir.

- Alors peut-être que la vue de ta femme torturée pourra t'ouvrir l'esprit, si? demanda Barty Croupton Junior

- Ne l'écoute pas Frank, cria Alice, ne dit rien ! Je peux supporter la douleur !

- Alors dans ce cas, _ENDOLORIS_./ ! cria Bellatrix en pointant de sa baguette la pauvre Alice Londubat.

Un cri à glacer le sang sortit de la poitrine de Frank, lorsque sa femme s'évanouit de douleur sous la puissance du sort. Il regarda le corps inanimé de sa femme, hébété, espérant qu'elle soit encore en vie.

« - Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? vous… vous êtes aussi noirs que votre maître ! votre âme est aussi damnée que la sienne ! un monstre… des montres. Voilà ce que vous…

- ASSEZ! le coupa Rabastan Lestrange, dit-moi où il est et je te garderai en vie…

- JAMAIS ! je préfère mourir plutôt que de vous le dire !

- _ENDOLORIS_ !

Frank poussa un cri de douleur violent.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous le dire? lui demanda Croupton d'une voix peu rassurante.

- Jamais je ne vous dirai quoi que se soit ! Vipères!

- Oh ! Merci du compliment, répondit Bellatrix d'un air ravi qu'elle abandonna aussitôt pour adopter une expression cruelle. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. _ENDOLORIS _!

Lorsqu'il s'effondra à son tour, ils transplanèrent immédiatement au repère de mangemorts situé au manoir malfoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tout le monde attendait impatiemment au quartier général le retour du tour de garde des Londubat. Des heures qu'ils devraient être revenus. Dumbledore venait tout juste de revenir de l'allée des Embrumes, endroit où ils devaient effectuer  
la localisation d'un repère de mangemorts, mais ils n'y étaient plus.

Plusieurs autres personnes étaient revenues de leurs recherches. Sans succès. Frank et Alice Londubat avaient disparu. Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans le salon, essayant d'ingnorer les regards inquiets, ou même les conversations à voix basse.

Alors que tout le monde désespéraient et n'arrivaient plus à trouver d'endroits possibles où ils pourraient être, Severus Rogue entra au QG, le visage blème, et demanda un entretien immédiat avec Dumbledore.

« - Oui, Severus? lui demanda-t-il, après s'être isolés.

- Bellatrix les a piégés, annonça-t-il sans préambule, ses yeux noirs ne reflétant aucune expression. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de cette embuscade. Moi-même, je ne l'ai appris il y a moins d'une heure. L'absence prolonger de Voldemort depuis qu'il est parti en mission les rend plus méfiant. Les Londubats sont à l'heure qu'il est enfermés dans une ancienne usine à balais, mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Elle les a torturés. _Doloris_ après _doloris_. Je crains le pire, monsieur…

- Merci, Severus, dit Dumbledore, visiblement ébranlé. Vous êtes d'une grande utilité au sein de l'ordre, sachez-le. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant des risques que vous prenez pour nous, et c'est pourquoi je ne vous force pas à rester plus longtemps.

- Bien, acquiesça sombrement Rogue. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir, Severus. »

Dumbledore sonna immédiatement l'alerte et les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent par petits groupes dans toutes les usines de balais imaginables, et ce ne fut pas très long avant que Maugrey et Lupin revinrent avec leurs corps immobile, presque sans vie.

« - Ils sont en vies ! crièrent-ils, pour ne pas alarmer qui que ce soit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent connaissance. Les membres de l'ordre étaient en colère plus que jamais: torturer jusqu'à épuisement… il faut vraiment n'avoir aucun cœur pour agir de la sorte !

La mère de Frank, demanda à être la première a leur parler.

« - Frank ? Alice ? c'est moi… Augusta…

Frank regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur, tandis qu'Alice jouait à changer son oreiller de position.

- Alice? redemanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme leva des yeux interrogateurs vers sa belle-mère. Elle lui sourit et lui donna un papier de bonbon, trouvé sur la commode. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses oreillers, avant de s'endormir.

Madame Londubat versa quelques larmes devant ce spectacle. Frank et Alice avaient tant résisté à la souffrance, que leur raison avait été brisée. Elle s'approcha de Frank et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se mit à crier comme un dément, et la repoussa violemment.

Augusta sortit de la pièce et essaya de se redonner contenance. Elle alla expliquer aux autres la situation et ne laissa plus échapper une seule larmes de ses yeux.

Frank et Alice Londubat furent internés à Ste-Mangouste, pour leur propre sécurité, et leur fils bien-aimé Neville fut confié à Augusta Londubat.


	2. L'anniversaire

**Mot de l'auteure: Je suis très désoler pour le retard! Mais le site avait un énorme bug! Je ne pouvais même pas me connecter! En tout cas, je crois qu'il est nécessaire de vous dire que je ne poste pas vraiment régulièrement, mais je préfere avoir de l'inspiration! Je crois qu'en y allant ainsi, je vous offrirez de plus beaux chapitres! Bonne lecture!**

**Petit mot: je dois remercier ma Beta Archange, pour corriger mes fautes énormes et répétitives :P!! Merci!**

Chapitre 1

Quelques jours seulement après les tragiques événements, tous les sorciers vinrent à savoir qu'Harry Potter, un bambin de seulement 1 an, avait réussi l'impossible. Voldemort n'était plus. Les personnes qui étaient sous l'emprise de l'Imperium se « réveillèrent » et dénoncèrent les traîtres, et même des mangemorts. La plupart d'entre eux, par contre, réussirent à se tirer d'affaire en simulant avoir été sous l'Imperium, tel que Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair, Avery, Nott, et bien d'autres encore. D'autres avaient tout simplement été tués lors de leur arrestation, essayant de s'enfuir. Les Lestrange, Sirius Black, Croupton Junior, Dolohov, pour ne citer qu'eux, furent emprisonnés à Azkaban. Les familles opprimées, pour être, soit sang-de-bourbe soit traître à leur sang ou même moldus, furent restaurées du mieux que le ministère le pouvaient à cette époque. Cette période de « reconstruction » dura cinq ans. Cinq années où il y eut maints procès et trahisons, où la seule et unique ambition des mangemorts étaient de s'acquitter, soit en accusant leurs confrères soit en simulant avoir été forcés Certains l'appelaient la Période de Reconstruction, d'autres la fin de la période noire, mais la plupart des sorciers l'appelaient la période de deuil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nous étions le 30 juillet 1989, sous l'ardent soleil d'été. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon, une belle journée dirait-on, mais pour Neville Londubat, cette journée était la plus belle de toute l'année, puisque c'était son anniversaire. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il était tout fébrile. C'était la première fois que sa grand-mère fêtait quoi que ce soit, et elle décidait que c'était la journée de son anniversaire! Bien sur, il ne pouvait comprendre, à son âge, que sa grand-mère ne faisait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais pour montrer que le petit Neville avait bel et bien des pouvoirs magiques. Depuis déjà quelques années, on se demandait si le fils des courageux Londubat n'était pas finalement qu'un simple cracmol ! Quel honte cela aurait été pour Augusta!

Au cours de l'année, durant l'une des longues soirée d'hiver de "La tanière aux écureils", l'oncle de Neville, Simon, était venu leurs rendre visite. Lorsqu'Augusta lui avait fait peur de ses inquiétudes concernant son petit-fils, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Il prit le jeune garcon dans ses bras et l'assis sur la rampe d'escalier.

« - Si tu as des pouvoirs, on va le savoir! grommelait-t-il.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire? demandait-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

- Je vais te "réveiller", annoncait-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.»

Sur ce, il le laissait tomber du haut de la rampe d'escalier, sous les cris hystériques de sa grand-mère en colère. Tout s'était passé très vite, mais personne n'avait remarqué que le pauvre Neville flottait dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol. Après quelques cris, Augusta remierciait finalement de remercier Simon.

Les incidents se répétèrent au cours des jours suivants, car Neville avait beaucoup de difficultés à canaliser ses pouvoirs et ne rien faire exploser lorsqu'il était en colère.

« - Neville, vient ici mon garçon ! » appela doucement Augusta, le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

Il courut le plus vite qu'il put, non sans trébucher quelques fois, pour ne pas fâcher sa grand-mère en ce jour de fête.

« - Oui ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Je veux que tu te tiennes correctement aujourd'hui, pas de crises ou je-ne-sais-quoi encore. Fais-moi honneur pour une fois, mon chéri.

- Oui, grand-mère, » répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

Il était malheureusement habitué au comportement sévère de sa grand-mère. Il il n'en avait jamais compris la raison, cependant. Elle avait toujours été distante et froide, lui répétait sans cesse de se montrer digne de ses parents. Il lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il leur était arrivé, mais elle lui répondait toujours et éternellement : « Lorsque tu seras prêt, mon garçon. Aujourd'hui tu ne l'es pas. » . Il en venait à se demander si un jour il serait assez prêt aux yeux de sa terrible grand-mère.

Une fois, il l'avait surprise à pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais Neville se sentait coupable. Qui d'autre à part lui pourrait bien faire de la peine à sa grand-mère ? Elle ne parlait pratiquement à personne. Depuis ce jour, il s'était promis d'être toujours gentil avec elle et de faire son possible pour la faire sourire, mais pour cette dernière, ce n'était pas encore gagné.

« - Neville ! cria Augusta d'une voix sèche, cela fait trois fois que je t'appelle! Viens ici immédiatement! »

Trop terrorisé pour répondre quelque chose de cohérent, il courut vers sa grand-mère en se maudissant d'être encore une fois tombé dans la lune.

« - Viens m'aider à accueillir nos invités, mon chéri.

- D'accord, mais je fais comment?

- Tu dis bonjour et tu te présentes, répondit-elle, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ah, d'accord ! »

Heureusement pour le jeune Neville, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'invités, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun enfant. Comme il n'avait pas encore d'amis, il ne savait pas vraiment comment on organisait une fête d'anniversaire, alors il ne se posa pas de question. La fête commença dans le jardin où il y avait un buffet léger et du jus de citrouille. Une chanson de Célestina Moldubec jouait doucement. On lui avait apporté deux présents, qui étaient posés sur une table en bois, près de la piste de danse. Une dame d'environ cinquante ans lui demanda une danse. Confus et gêné, il ne répondit pas et/mais elle l'entraîna tout de même sur la piste. La malheureuse eut droit à quelques croche-pieds involontaires et écopa d'une ou deux blessures. Lorsque la danse s'arrêta, Neville se confondit en excuses à la pauvre dame, qui le lui pardonna chaleureusement. Ils parlèrent durant de longues minutes.

Elle s'appelait Anna et elle était d'une extrême gentillesse. Elle lui permettait de parler sans être gêné. Elle le faisait également beaucoup rire.

« - C'est l'heure des cadeaux mon chéri ! appela doucement sa grand-mère.

- Ouais ! cria-t-il tout en courant vers la table de bois.

- Lequel tu ouvres en premier ?

- Le plus gros ! dit-il avec conviction.

- Évidemment ! Allez, vas-y ! »

Il ouvrit le premier paquet avec une minutie extraordinaire, il ne voulait pas déchirer le papier où voltigeait des dizaines de papillons multicolores. Il trouva en premier une carte. Comme il ne savait pas lire, il la tendit vers sa grand-mère pour qu'elle la lise.

« Cher Neville, cette journée doit être très importante pour toi, tu es maintenant un grand garçon et tu as acquis des pouvoirs extraordinaires au cours de cette année et j'espère que tu en es très fier!

Joyeux anniversaire !

Anna »

Neville était très ému, il voulu serrer Anna dans ses bras, mais ne réussi qu'a lui encercler les jambes. Jamais personne ne lui avait témoigné autant de gentillesse. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui rappela qu'il y avait également un cadeau a l'intérieur: il fonça immédiatement vers la boite, et ouvrit le reste du paquet. Dans un énorme aquarium était placé un crapaud gigantesque ! Il laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et attrapa le crapaud dans ses mains.

« - Est-ce qu'il a déjà un nom ? demanda-t-il à Anna.

- Non, je te laisse le soin de lui en attribuer un.

- Alors ce sera…. Trévor !

- Mais quel joli nom ! répondit Anna.

- Merci, Anna.

- Allez Neville ! Regarde l'autre paquet, lui intima sa grand-mère.

- D'accord. »

Il prit encore une fois milles et une précautions pour ne pas déchirer le papier doré. Il n'y avait cette fois aucune carte de souhait, mais simplement un album photo. La reliure était abîmée, les pages jaunies, mais on pouvait ressentir rien qu'en le voyant toute l'importance de ce trésor.

« - Ca vient de qui cette fois ?

- De moi mon chéri, répondit Augusta, mais j'aimerais que tu attendes que la fête soit finie pour regarder à l'intérieur, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire avant, » ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Neville attendit impatiemment la fin de la soirée, il n'arriva pas à profiter des jeux, ni du bon gâteau tant il avait hâte de voir ce que cachait ce mystérieux album. Beaucoup de suppositions se formaient dans sa tête d'enfant. Cela passait de la carte d'un coffre aux trésors, jusqu'au mystérieux journal d'un aventurier célèbre.

Juste avant de partir, Anna souhaita à Neville une très belle 9e année, lui fit jurer de bien s'occuper de Trevor, et surtout de ne pas hésiter à la contacter par le réseau de cheminée s'il y avait quelque chose. Neville adorait cette femme, elle était très gentille et charmante, mais surtout elle faisait en sorte qu'il se sente en sécurité.

« - Neville ! Viens par la mon chéri.

- Oui, j'arrive. »

Elle tenait le fameux trésor sur ces genoux.

« - J'aimerais, avant que tu l'ouvres t'expliquer quelques chose. Et j'aimerais que tu ne me poses pas de questions pendant que je t'explique, c'est clair ? »

Il fit semblant de coudre ses lèvres pour montrer qu'il ne parlerait pas.

« - D'accord, alors pour commencer, cela concerne tes parents. Tu dois savoir que dans la période où tu es né, il y avait une personne très méchante qui, en quelque sorte, régnait sur le monde des sorciers de l'époque. Tes parents étaient des êtres courageux et honnêtes, ils n'ont jamais accepté que cet homme fasse la loi. Ils se battaient pour notre liberté et ils devraient être un exemple pour toi. Un jour, vois-tu, ils ont été attaqués par un groupe de ces méchants et ce groupe voulait savoir quelque chose que tes parents savaient. Ils n'ont pas voulu leur dire et ont subi quelques sorts. Ils ont reçu des séquelles permanentes, pas physiques, mais mentales. Ils ont perdu la raison ce jour-là. Ils sont depuis ce temps à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et j'ai estimé que tu étais enfin prêt à savoir la vérité et à aller les voir. Si tu ne te crois pas prêt, je ne te forcerais pas. »

Il ne répondit pas, assimilant toutes les informations qu'elle venait de lui fournir. Tant de mystères enfin résolus, mais s'il croyait plutôt que ces révélations le soulageraient, il n'en fut rien. Il eut de la difficulté à inspirer. Un poids se forma dans sa gorge, comme une boule de chagrin. Toutes ces années il les avait crus morts et maintenant on lui disait qu'ils étaient en vie, mais qu'ils ont perdu la raison. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, s'en était trop ! Il partit en courant dans sa chambre pour pleurer seul, sans sa grand-mère pour voir le spectacle. Celle-ci le suivit sans un mot et déposa l'album sur sa table de chevet et partit silencieusement, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

Après avoir pleuré tout son saoul, Neville s'assit sur son lit et se mit à penser à toutes sortes de choses. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller les voir, pas tout de suite en tout cas, c'était trop douloureux. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait de bonnes raisons de ne jamais y aller; la peine que ça lui causerait; le choc de voir ses parents et encore une dizaine d'autres raisons plus ou moins valables. La vérité, cependant, c'était qu'il avait peur. Peur de faire face.

En voulant souffler la bougie, Neville remarqua le mystérieux album et décida de l'ouvrir. Sur la première page, il y avait écrit : « Appartient à : Frank et Alice Londubat ». Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il tourna la page et regarda l'image qui s'animait devant lui**:** sa mère était enceinte, et son père, tout simplement fou de joie. Bien qu'il ait vu quelques photos d'eux un peu partout dans la maison, Neville n'avait jamais été aussi ému. La joie d'être de futurs parents laissait planer autour d'eux une aura de bonheur, on ne pouvait que sourire en les voyant se tenir la main, devant la porte de leur maison.

Il ne put continuer de regarder, il avait l'impression de violer leur intimité. Mais en voyant cette image, il avait au moins compris une chose: il irait les voir à l'hôpital, il voulait connaître ses parents. Même si cela devait être difficile, il le fallait. Il en était maintenant sûr et certain, ils ne méritaient pas d'être ignorés par leur propre fils.


	3. La rencontre

Je sais, j'ai énormément de retard!! Je n'ai aucune excuse sinon que je n'avais pas asser d'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre du point de vue d'une personne sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire, pour mettre un peu de piquant! loll! En tout cas, j'espere que vous aller aimé :)

Chapitre 3 La rencontre

Bonjour, je m'appelle Marina Ladouceur j'ai 56 ans et je vais bientôt prendre ma retraite. Je travaille comme aide-soignante à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste depuis 32 ans déjà. J'en ai vu des choses, mais je dois vous avouer que rarement je n'ai été aussi émue.

Je travaille dans l'aile des permanents, ceux qui ont l'obligation de rester interner jusqu'à la toute fin, pour une infinité de raison. J'ai toujours adoré travailler dans cette aile parce que je sens que j'accomplis l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses au monde. J'accompagne ces personnes jusqu'à la fin, mais elles ont malheureusement été trop souvent délaissées par leurs familles. Je leurs permets de garder le sourire avec des petites blagues, des mots doux et des petits cadeaux, des petits riens dirait-on.

Il y avait un couple que j'appréciais particulièrement, Alice et Frank Longdubat. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout, ils étaient attachants et au fils des ans ils ont commencés a me reconnaître et je dois avouer que cela m'a beaucoup émue.

Ces gens avaient perdu leur raison, leur vie, leur fils et leur travail. Mais ils n'avaient pas perdus l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre. Il s'aimait d'une façon certes peu commune, mais tellement adorable. Comme deux jeunes enfants maladroits.

Ils étaient également chanceux dans leurs malchance. Contrairement à la plupart des gens qui finissaient dans mon bloc, on ne les avaient pas laissés tomber. Des amis proche venaient régulièrement les voir, mais il y avait aussi la mère de Frank, elle venait les voir pratiquement 2 fois par semaine. Elle leur racontait la vie de leur fils, des petites anecdotes et les nombreuses maladresses de Neville. Bien sur, leur froideur et leur absence de réactions la mettait souvent mal à l'aise, mais elle persistait à tout leur dire, elle était têtue!

Elle venait parfois me voir pour me demander s'il y avait une amélioration perceptible dans leur comportement, une petite chance qu'ils se rétablissent. Malheureusement, lorsque la raison est brisé, rien, même pas le plus puissant des sorts, n'aurait pu la réparer.

Ce matin-là, je la vis arriver avec un petit garçon légèrement bedonnant, cheveux pâle et pas très en équilibre sur ses deux jambes! Il avait également l'air terroriser. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qu'il était le fils de Frank et Alice. J'entendais bien trop souvent Me Longdubat le décrire.

«- Bonjour Me Longdubat! Neville c'est ça? Lancai-je d'une voix nonchalante.

Bonjour Marina.»

Elle regarda Neville, qui était perdu dans ses pensés, d'un air sévere avant de répliquer:

« Lorsque quelqu'un nous salue, on doit répondre Neville!

Heu.. Bonjour madame.. heu.. Madame.. bredouilla-t-il.

Bonjour Neville, tu viens voir tes parents aujourd'hui?

Oui. »

Il avait l'air si triste que j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais Augusta dut se rendre compte de cela car elle me lança un regard meurtrier avant de partir vers la chambre des Longdubat. Je les suivis pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Grand-mère, pourquoi est-ce que la porte est vérouillée? Demanda Neville d'un air innocent.

Neville, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. »

Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête de haut en bas pour continuer.

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passera derrière cette porte, n'oublie jamais qu'ils sont et resteront toujours tes parents, même s'il ne te reconnaisse pas, même s'il te repousse. Il faut absolument que tu comprennes cela avant de passer cette porte.

Oui, j'ai compris. Fit-il en hochant la tête tristement. »

Elle me fit signe d'ouvrir la porte et j'entrai la première. Je regardai le jeune Neville, qui avait encore quelques hésitations. Il finit par entrer, il regarda partout dans la pièce, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de ce moment. Quand il a vu s'est parents, on aurait dit qu'il avait immédiatement su ce qu'il fallait faire, comme s'il les avait toujours connus. Il s'approcha lentement de son père, fit un peu de bruit en marchant pour ne pas le surprendre et finalement s'assit sur le tabouret a côté du lit.

«- Bonjour papa. Dit-il d'une voix légerement cassé. »

Il savait qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait, mais pourtant il attendit, encore et encore qu'il lui réponde, mais aucun son ne vint. Il retint ses larmes et alla voir sa mère. Il lui refit le même manège, sans succès également. Je pouvais voir dans son visage une si grande tristesse pour un si jeune enfant. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se mit à sangloter sur le petit tabouret.

Durant de longues minutes, il pleura en silence et personne ne fit rien pour l'empecher, il devait laisser sortir sa peine. Je commencais à être mal à l'aise, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon boulot tellement sa tristesse emplissait chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ne comprennais pas pourquoi Me Longdubat n'allait pas le consoler ou tout simplement l'étreindre. Je la regardai brièvement et vu qu'elle aussi avait laissé glisser quelques larmes très discrètes.

Mon attention se reporta sur Neville, qui avait soudainement arrêté de pleurer. Sa mère venait de se rendre compte de sa présence et affichait un grand sourire béat. Neville ne savait plus ou se mettre, il avait envie de sauter de joie! Mais il se contenta de prendre la main de sa mère, qui se laissa faire. Je jetai un autre coup d'oeil à l'endroit ou Augusta se trouvait, mais elle avait quitté la piece. Trop plein d'émotions sans doute.

Neville et Alice se regardère de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait que Neville était son fils. Ce spectacle était très émouvant.

Augusta revint quelques instants plus tard, les yeux pâles et voilés.

«- Viens, Neville. Il est temps d'y aller.

J'arrive, juste un instant.»

Alors que Neville s'appretait à partir, sa mère le retint de sa main encore dans la sienne et lui fit le plus beau présent que Neville n'avait jamais reçu. Elle avait glissé dans sa petite main un papier de gommabulles. Ce n'était pratiquement rien, mais c'était le tout premier présent qu'il recevait de sa mère, et cela valait plus que de l'or pour lui.

***

Reviews please!!! xoxo Gabiie


	4. Fic abandonnée

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que je n'ai pas poster très souvent ces temps-ci( ou plutot cette année!) Mais c'est surtout parce que je n'ai absolument plus d'inspiration pour cette fic... J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et je n'ai plus l'occasion de resté devant mon portable durant des heures pour écrires 3-4 lignes! (Quand je disais manque d'inspiration...) Voilà, je voulais vous avertir que j'abandonnes cette fic et que je suis ouverte a laissé quelqu'un de plus inspirer que moi la continuer! En message privé pour les demandes s.v.p.!

J'invite tous les fans de Twilight à venir lire ma nouvelle fic: Contre tous, pour toi! C'est un Bella- Edward qui va être riche en émotion!


End file.
